User blog:Team Doofenshmirtz/May Updates
Hello everyone! So, we had our meeting yesterday. I would like to let everyone who could not attend know whats going on and remind everyone who was at the meeting whatwe have planned. FRIDAY MAY 10th. This Friday at (5:00 Pacific, 6:00 MT, 7:00 Central, 8:00 Eastern) we will be hosting a game. The game we are going to play is called Mafia and we will be playing it in the chatroom. But, this is the Phineas and Ferb fanon, so we're gonna P&F things up! Instead of the mafia being called "mafia" they will be Doofenshmirtz(es). I would like everyone to pick a character (canon or fanon) to RP (you may not pick Doofenshmirtz). We do not have to RP if the majority does not want to, but we are keeping the Doofenshmirtz thing. I have not entirely decided how that will all work out yet. We could end up being all platypi, who knows. I will also have a list of changes to the game up on the blog later this week. They will probably all be minor (like rules for the Narrator. But I will probably narrate the first few times). I need a headcount. This game will not work if we do not have enough people. Let me know in the comments if you can, cannot, or might be able to make it. I would like to have 8 conformations. Also, if you are familliar with this game ''please let me know. ''I have this thought out so it can work in chat but if I can have someone else there who knows what we are doing that would be great. Especially if something last minuite comes up with me and I do not make it. That would kinda ruin everything if everyone showed up and no one knew what to do. FEATURED (X) OF THE MONTH I will be updating the Featured (X) of the month page in the next few days. Voting will continue, ect ect MASCOT We have made zero progress with the mascot progress. I think thats kinda Goldys thing so if he would like he can be in charge of getting all that set up. So far the most votes our mascot have been for Gurgy. Which is cool if thats what you want. Its not really my area though so I am not in charge of that. FINAL THOUGHTS We are making great progress with getting this wiki back on its toes. Good job everyone! I think we will do much better these next few months with summer comming up. The only complaint (I think) is that we really have not been focusing on fan fiction hardly at all. I will be posting a blog (or two) in the next few days that hopefully will help get everyones creative spark going. I am thinking about rebooting Dear Diary. So if you have any requests let me know. I think thats all. If I missed anything please let me know. Category:Blog posts